Every Narumi For Their Self
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [Dedicated to Syek] Kanone's tracking Kiyotaka, who just wants to be left alone. So what does he do? He sends his little brother out to distract the maniac, of course. AyumuKanone, oneshot.


As I said before, this is dedicated to Syek. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Warning: A bit of OOCness on Ayumu's part, but that really couldn't be helped here, at least not in a way that I cared to think of at the moment.

A/N: If this is.. oddly crappy for me or doesn't make much sense, I was being bothered while trying to write the main part of it (like everything other than the two last paragraphs). So ignore that _  
_

* * *

_"Kiyotaka Narumi." _Kanone thought, running through empty alleys with no luck. He had seen a glimpse of the man, and was now trailing him. Kiyotaka had returned not a month ago, and Kanone had only heard from Eyes, who had been in touch with the man himself. Of course, the elder Narumi brother was most likely avoiding Kanone for a number of reasons, so finding him had proven to be difficult since it was obvious he wasn't living with Ayumu and Madoka. Kanone only wanted to find the man to exact his revenge on him. He still had a grudge over Kiyotaka taking Eyes away. Even though Kanone realized that he had helped just as much in that area by pushing him away, he was still horridly pissed at Kiyotaka.

An annoyed sigh left his throat as he turned another corner, racing past an apartment complex.

--

Ayumu glanced out his window, thoughts racing through his mind. Thoughts about everything-- Kiyotaka coming home, Madoka being late again, dinner getting cold, Hiyono's song stuck in his head, Kan-... Kanone? He shook his head, realizing that he wasn't thinking about Kanone, per say, but the Blade Child was running past his apartment just as he was looking out.

_"He must be following Kiyotaka." _He thought, looking back to the living room. His brother had stopped by to wait for Madoka to come home from work.

The one on seemingly everyone's mind glanced up, "Something wrong, Ayumu?"

"Uh..." The messy-haired boy shook his head, "No, not really. Just thought I saw something." When Kiyotaka said nothing, but waited expectantly, Ayumu caved, "I saw Kanone, actually." He admitted, "Just now, outside."

Kiyotaka sighed, closing his eyes, "He's been trying to find me ever since I got back."

His brother didn't sound worried, just annoyed that he couldn't have some peace. Though, it did strike him odd, "You're not hiding from Kanone, are you?"

The question caught the god-like man just a little off guard, "Why would I do a thing like that?" he questioned, "I simply want to avoid as much conflict as necessary."

Ayumu nodded silently, _"If you say so." _He added in his head.

"Do me a favor, though." Ayumu blinked and looked up, tilting his head in curiosity. "Go distract him for me."

This time, the chocolate-haired boy sweatdropped, "Why would I need to do that?"

"He'll come here eventually looking for me, and you'd just have to deal with him then." Kiyotaka explained, "So just take care of it now."

The brunette was about to object when he realized he had nothing better to do and his brother was right. He nodded and sighed, "Of course, brother." He muttered, grabbing his coat and walking out. The last sound he heard before the door shut was Kiyotaka's mocking chuckle.

--

Brown eyes scanned the streets, _"He's long gone now." _The younger Narumi thought to himself, _"How am I supposed to find him when I don't know where to look?"_

Luckily, or rather unluckily, for Ayumu, Kanone had found him. He stepped up behind Ayumu and plastered on his usual faux-genuine smile, "Hello, Ayumu."

Said boy tensed just slightly, but turned around to face the Blade Child nonetheless. "Kanone." His voice held no emotion, other than a slight tinge of annoyance. Though, inside he was wondering how the hell he was supposed to distract Kanone.

"Seen your brother lately?"

The question was suspicious enough in itself. Kanone would never actually talk to Ayumu unless he wanted something. Of course, Ayumu already knew, that something was Kiyotaka. "Why bother with him?" he wondered, suddenly realizing the best way to distract Kanone, "There are much more interesting things in this world."

An eyebrow quirked at the words, "Like?" he played along. Ayumu was always fun to play with.

"Hm.." The younger boy took a few steps closer to his target, "Like, I don't know..." Another step, ending him right in front of the taller boy, "Me."

A short laugh echoed off the alley walls, "You?" he mocked, "How could _you _provide any interest for me?"

Ayumu took a deep breath and stepped closer to Kanone. He wasn't good at coming onto people, but he was sure he could find a way if necessary. His arms found a place linked around Kanone's neck as the younger one leaned into the broad chest and whispered in the Blade Child's ear, "I'm sure I can find a way."

Kanone blinked as Ayumu shoved him into a nearby alley wall and pressed his small body to the more muscular one. The taller one watched in amusement as Ayumu tried his hand at a sexy look and failed a bit miserably. However, when the younger brother pressed his lips to Kanone's, the latter lost his smirk and stared at the Narumi boy.

Pulling away proved to be futile as Ayumu slid his arms around the thin waist and locked him into place. Kanone's mouth opened to protest, but it was quickly covered with Ayumu's own. The messy-haired boy was rather new at this sort of thing, but he was loyal to his brother, irrationally so. He couldn't quite explain it, but he thought perhaps if Kiyotaka saw that he could do what the elder wished, he'd be better in his eyes. Then maybe he wouldn't leave again. So, unsurely yet with fake aggression, Ayumu pushed his tongue inside Kanone's mouth.

The one on the receiving end shifted, a little confused about the situation, and not quite sure on his feelings of it. He knew he was stronger than Ayumu by far, and could easily push the boy off. The only question remained was why didn't he? In fact, instead of pushing him off, he did nearly the exact opposite and leaned into the smaller boy. Ayumu hid his surprise at the action well by pressing their mouths closer together and exploring a bit of new territory. His hand found its way up Kanone's shirt and running across his stomach, pressing lightly against the muscles and finding a bit of amusement at the positive reaction he received.

Kanone broke the kiss and stared at Ayumu, "This is quite interesting, I'll give you that." He muttered, "But what brought all this on?"

"Isn't it natural?" the younger boy asked, nipping at the elder's jawline, "For enemies to feel attraction toward each other?" It was a lame excuse, but he wasn't thinking too clearly in his present state.

The brunette watched his self-proclaimed enemy unbutton his white dress shirt and slip it off his shoulders, kissing along the exposed shoulder and down his collarbone. Not minding the sensation all that much, and knowing Ayumu wouldn't go too far with him, Kanone tugged him closer by his hair. "Well, I do suppose so."

_"Wonder how long I'll have to keep distracting him for." _The younger one wondered, _"If Kiyotaka's waiting for Madoka..." _It could be a while before he could let Kanone go. He suddenly wondered how far he'd have to go. He covered his doubt up with a slight smirk and kissed Kanone again, more passionately this time. It was a passion he didn't quite feel, yes, but passion nonetheless.

The elder boy wrapped a leg around his rival's waist and tugged him closer. He didn't mind being in this position, not really. After all, he'd been like this with Kiyotaka once upon a time, and Ayumu had accomplished what Kiyotaka could not. He didn't hold the same respect for the younger brother that he did his older sibling, but he could entertain the boy a bit. Not thinking much of the wandering hand trailing down his chest, Kanone licked behind the ear presented to him and nibbled on it.

A soft moan escaped Ayumu's lips-- Kanone wasn't half bad at this. Though he didn't have much to compare it to, he didn't think of himself as being that easy, so Kanone must be good. Or, perhaps he was just a horny teenager that wanted to vent some frustration and this was the easiest outlet. Whatever it was, it was now guiding his hand down to Kanone's pants and quickly ridding the brunette of the unwanted clothing.

This action made Kanone jump a bit and Ayumu smirked just a bit. He was enjoying surprising the Blade Child, since he rarely ever got any emotion other than a cocky smirk from him. "Something wrong?" he whispered, trailing unexperienced nails down the slightly-hardened shaft.

"Nothing at all." The naked boy muttered back, raising his hips slightly into the touch.

"Good, then." The Narumi boy purred, sucking on the brunette's neck and wrapping his hand fully around the organ. He smirked at the small gasp he received when his grip tightened and he bit down on the tender, exposed skin.

Now fully erect, Kanone wanted more. He got like that when he was excited, always had. He didn't care where it came from, he just wanted his release. It would figure he would have control in every aspect of his life but this one. The elder boy tugged on Ayumu's pants, not seeing it as fair that he was still fully clothed. When the chocolate-haired teen didn't respond immediately, Kanone took that as him not disagreeing with the implied activities and quickly (not to mention easily) unzipped the jeans and let them fall to the ground.

Ayumu shifted as the cool night air rushed around previously warm parts and he instinctively pressed closer to Kanone, attempting to block out the breeze that seemed to circle around them again and again. The movement caused the two boys' members to rub against each other, and both let out a soft moan at the contact. Liking the feeling and wanting more, Ayumu rubbed his hips back and forth against Kanone's, hardening his own erection until it was nearly painful. He now understood where Kanone was coming from; he wanted a release, too.

A second leg wrapped around the younger one's waist and in order to keep the uke from falling off, Ayumu pressed him closer to the alley wall and hooked an arm around his waist. Kanone, in turn, wrapped his arms around his future lover's neck and pulled Ayumu to him. A hot tongue came out to lick up the Blade Child's chest and, without any preparation or warning, Ayumu quickly shoved himself into Kanone's tight hole.

The brunette threw his head back in a silent scream at the not completely unfamiliar pain. A more sadistic side of Ayumu was showing and Kanone had to admit he was just a tad turned on by it. Once the pain subsided just a bit, the elder nodded and pushed back against the intrusion. Ayumu took the hint and started a slow pace with his hips, trying to figure out a good rhythm. It was hard to concentrate when the pressure around his member was building with each thrust.

"Don't.. think too much." The Blade Child whispered into his neck, "Just let go."

_"Let...go?" _Ayumu thought. He nodded in response and closed his eyes, quickening his pace with his hips. Kanone groaned against his skin and nipped down his collarbone, silently asking for more. The messy-haired boy complied and increased his speed even more, thinking now only of his own release and forgetting about Kanone. He pounded into the tight hole a few more times, moaning again as Kanone's muscles tightened around his member. Nimble fingers ran through mahogany tresses, yanking the older one's head up and pressing their mouths together in a forceful kiss. Ayumu slipped his tongue in the other boy's mouth as he drew closer to his edge. In one swift motion, he struck Kanone's prostate and caused sharp teeth to bite down on his tongue. The small spark of pain shot down his spine and elicited a tiny bit of pleasure with it. Another moan and one more thrust pushed Ayumu over the edge as he came into his new screw.

Feeling the younger Narumi's release fill him, the older boy came as well. Ayumu glanced at the substance coating his fingers before licking it slowly. He wrinkled his nose at the taste and Kanone chuckled, _"What a virgin." _He grabbed the covered hand and slowly ran his tongue over it. Ayumu watched in slight awe as the brunette licked up his own cum before kissing the younger one surprisingly softly, with a different sort of passion than before. "Quite interesting indeed." He whispered.

Brown eyes blinked before the younger brother shook his head and pulled out of Kanone slowly and set him on his own two feet. The two got dressed in silence and Ayumu glanced to Kanone. He sighed softly as the other waited for a response from him and when he gave none, the Blade Child nodded slightly in understanding and turned to leave. The chocolate-haired boy opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. He turned, then, and headed back to his own home. Kiyotaka owed him big.

* * *

Well, there it is. It was very odd to write, to say the least, but hopefully it came out well. Review! 


End file.
